doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Terror of the Zygons
"Terror of the Zygons" is the first story of the thirteenth season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Background information Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Tom Baker *Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen *Harry Sullivan - Ian Marter *Duke of Forgill - John Woodnutt *Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart - Nicholas Courtney *RSM Benton - John Levene *Sister Lamont - Lillias Walker *The Caber - Robert Russell *Angus - Angus Lennie *Huckle - Tony Sibbald *Munro - Hugh Martin *Radio Operator - Bruce Wightman *Corporal - Bernard G. High *Soldier - Peter Symonds *Zygons - **Keith Ashley **Ronald Gough Uncredited performers *Alan Clements as a UNIT soldier (4) *Rowland Geall as a UNIT soldier (1-4) *Patrick Ginter as a UNIT soldier (1-4) *Ian Marter as Madra (2) (in the form of Harry Sullivan) *James Muir as a UNIT soldier (1-4) *Robert Russell as a Zygon (1-3) (in the form of the Caber) *David Selby as a UNIT soldier (1-4) *Barry Summerford as Thurston (1-4) *Lillias Walker as Odda (1-3) (in the form of Sister Lamont) *John Woodnutt as **Broton (1-4) (normal form) **Broton (1-4) (in the form of the Duke of Forgill) *Unknown performers as **Madra (2) (normal form) **Odda (1-3) (normal form) **UNIT lance corporal (2-3) Crew *Written by Robert Banks Stewart *Directed by Douglas Camfield *Produced by Philip Hinchcliffe *Production Unit Manager - George Gallaccio *Production Assistant - Edwina Craze *Title Music by Ron Grainer & BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Title Sequence - Bernard Lodge *Incidental Music by Geoffrey Burgon *Special Sound - Dick Mills *Costume Designer - James Acheson *Make-up - Sylvia James *Visual Effects Designer - John Horton *Studio Lighting - John Dixon *Studio Sound - Michael McCarthy *Film Cameraman - Peter Hall *Film Sound - John Tellick *Film Editor - Ian McKendrick *Script Editor - Robert Holmes *Designer - Nigel Curzon References 11th century; 13th century; 1870; 1922; 1975 aircraft; Antlers Association; bagpipes; Ben Nevis; Bermuda Triangle; Bismarck; Black Isle; blood; Boar's Head; body print; Brentford; brigadier; British Army; Broton's spaceship; Cabinet; car; Chatham; chocolate; clan; Clan Stewart; coastguard; commander; concrete; corporal; cyborg; deer; depth charge; Devil's Punchbowl; diver; "Doc"; doctor of medicine; duke; Duke of Cumberland; dynacon thrust; dystelic circuit; Earth; England; espionage; Fletcher; Flowers of the Forest; Forgill Castle; Fox Inn; frigate; Gaelic; general; ghillie; Golden Haggis Lucky Dip; Greyhound Leader; gun; haggis; Hibernian Oil; Highland games; hydrogen; hypnosis; hypothermia; ice cap; InterCity; International Energy Conference; Inverness; Jamieson, Donald; Jamieson, Robert; kilt; lactic fluid; lance corporal; Land Rover; Last Great Time War; Latin; Leicestershire; lieutenant; Loch Ness; Loch Ness Monster; London; machine gun; mammal; McNab Point; McRanald Bay; Middle Ages; molecular dispersal; nerve gas; North Sea; nuclear missile; nursing sister; oil; oil rig; organic crystallography; orthodontology; peat; pitchfork; plaster of Paris; Prime Minister of the United Kingdom; Prince Charlie; psionic beam; quarry; radar; radio; RAF Strike Command; Regimental Sergeant Major; remar; rifle; River Thames; Royal Air Force; Royal Navy; Scotland; Scottish Energy Commission; second sight; self-destructor; Skarasen; sonic screwdriver; spider; squad; Stanbridge House; surveillance device; telephone; Tibet; tobacco; train; Trap One; trilanic activator; Tullock; Tullock Moor; United Kingdom; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; UNIT HQ; UNIT temporary HQ; warlord; Warrant Officer Class 1; Waverley Field; Wellington boot; Willie; Zygon; Zygon homeworld; Zygon spaceship Additional references 16DM33; 33CS84; Another Bermuda Triangle? Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes